The Fairy Tale
by Putripha
Summary: Eunhyuk with OC pairing :D New author here :D Please leave your comment and reviews ... Gomawo


Tema : happy ending, fairy tale

Judul : The Fairy Tale

Author : Putri pha

Cast : Lee Hyuk Jae (Super Junior)

Park Jung Soo (Super Junior)

Lee Hyun Soo (other cast)

Rating : PG-13

Genre : Romance, sedikiiiit humor

#######

The Fairy Tale

_Dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang putri seorang raja yang sangat cantik jelita. Sang putri hidup dengan bahagia di tengah-tengah keluarganya. Namun karena suatu hal, sang putri mendapat sebuah kutukan. Sang putri dikutuk tertidur hingga waktu yang tidak dapat diperkirakan._

_Setelah sang putri tertidur, Raja dan Ratu mencari segala cara untuk membangunkan sang putri. Namun segala usaha mereka sia-sia._

# # #

Seorang dokter yang tampak tidak terlalu tua namun tidak juga bisa disebut muda itu memeriksa detak jantung pasiennya yang sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit menggunakan stetoskopnya. Sejenak ia tampak berpikir untuk mengambil kesimpulan dari hasil pemeriksaannya. Dibelakangnya, berdiri seorang pria paruh baya yang terlihat lelah sedang menunggu sang dokter mengatakan kepadanya hasil pemeriksaan singkat barusan.

Sang dokter menggeleng-geleng pelan dengan frustasi. "saya tidak bisa memastikan kapan putri anda bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Sejauh ini, keadaannya masih stabil, tidak ada tanda-tanda kelainan pada organ tubuhnya, semuanya berjalan dengan baik."

Sangat terlihat raut kecewa di wajah pria paruh baya tersebut. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan sejumlah permintaannya untuk selalu mengecek kesehatan putrinya, ia mengantar sang dongter berjalan hingga di depan pintu ruang rawat putrinya.

Sementara itu, di ranjang pasien. Seorang gadis sedang terbaring dengan mata tertutup rapat sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Wajah cantiknya yang tenang seolah memperlihatkan betapa damainya ia tertidur disana.

# # #

"apa?!"

Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 28-30 tahun itu terbelalak sesaat setelah mendengar adik asuhnya mengatakan sesuatu yang baginya sedikit luar biasa.

Sedangkan pria satunya lagi yang kini terlihat lebih cerah raut wajahnya itu tersenyum lebar.

"kau yakin?" tanya pria pertama tadi dan di jawab dengan anggukan mantap dari pria kedua.

Tetap saja pria pertama tadi masih terbelalak terkejut seolah-olah tak ada ekspresi lain yang lebih tepat ia tunjukkan di keadaan ini. Setelah beberapa saat berusaha untuk mengendalikan keterkejutannya, pria tersebut menghela nafas pelan.

"ok,ok.. kurasa aku memang harus menghubungi Dokter Kang untuk memastikan sendiri berita ini." Pria itu memijat pelipisnya pelan. Tangan yang satunya lagi merogoh saku celananya, yang kemudian keluar dengan sebuah handphone keluaran terbaru yang masih tampak mengkilat.

Dengan segera pria satunya yang lebih muda mencegah kakak lelakinya menghubungi dokter yang selama ini banyak membantunya dalam mengajarkan tugasnya sebagai asisten dokter di rumah sakit.

"_hyung_..."

Pria yang lebih tua menghela nafas sekali lagi dan kembali memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku.

"_hyung_ tidak percaya?"

"bukan begitu Eunhyuk-ah. _Hyung_ hanya... terlalu terkejut."

Pria yang diketahui bernama 'Eunhyuk' itu tersenyum kecil.

"aku hebat kan _hyung_? Aku bisa menjadi dokter." Ia terkekeh childish. "Eeteuk _hyung_ saja kuliah dari dulu tidak lulus-lulus."

Leeteuk memukul dahi Eunhyuk pelan tapi cukup untuk merasakan rasa sakit.

"_appo_.." Eunhyuk memegangi dahinya yang sepertinya akan sedikit memerah di pukul Leeteuk.

"aku bukannya tidak lulus-lulus, tapi aku yang belum ingin lulus." Bantah Leeteuk. Tangannya bersedekap di depan dada dan ia membuang muka dengan dagu sedikit ia naikkan.

"aissh.. bilang saja _hyung_ masih ingin bertemu... eh? Siapa pacar _hyung_ sekarang? Saera? Sora? Minra? Yang manalah itu, terserahlah."

Leeteuk langsung berbalik ke arah Eunhyuk cepat.

"kau ini, baru jadi dokter magang saja sudah bangga."

Eunhyuk hanya nyengir kuda mendengar ucapan Leeteuk.

# # #

_Seorang tabib istana berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana seorang lelaki paruh baya tegap dan terlihat berwibawa sedang berdiri di samping sebuah ranjang mewah. Di atas ranjang tersebut, seorang gadis cantik dan manis sedang tertidur lelap dengan damainya. _

_Tabib istana itu membungkuk singkat kepada raja diikuti seorang pemuda yang tadi berjalan mengikutinya di belakang._

"_Yang Mulia, saya datang bersama murid saya. Ijinkan saya dan murid saya untuk mengobati Sang Putri."_

_Raja yang tadi sedang memerhatikan putrinya menoleh ke arah tabib istana sekilas kemudian menatap pemuda yang berdiri di belakang sang tabib._

"_lakukan yang terbaik untuk putriku." Ucap Raja pelan namun tetap terdengar tegas seperti biasanya._

"_pasti Yang Mulia." Jawab pemuda itu tak kalah tegasnya. Ia mengangguk mantap setelah sedikit menundukkan wajahnya._

_Kemudian, Sang Raja keluar dari ruangan yang di ketahui sebagai kamar putrinya itu._

"_apa penyakit yang di derita Sang Putri?" tanya pemuda kepada tabib istana._

"_dia tidak terserang penyakit apapun. Dia hanya tertidur."_

_Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya tanda ia bingung._

"_bukan tidur biasa. Sudah berbulan-bulan Putri tertidur. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya terbangun kembali, entah kapan Putri akan terbangun dan apa yang akan terjadi pada Putri ketika ia terbangun nanti. Tidak ada yang tau."_

# # #

"Hyukjae-_ssi_, tidak perlu tegang."

"bagaimana aku bisa tidak tegang, ini pertama kalinya aku harus menangani pasien dengan tanganku sendiri."

Dokter Kang tertawa mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk barusan.

"kau terlalu berlebihan."

Dokter Kang bersama Lee Hyuk Jae atau yang biasa disapa Eunhyuk itu berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit swasta yang cukup terkenal. Eunhyuk berulang kali tampak mengusaap punggung tangannya dengan gugup dan langsung saja di tertawakan oleh Dokter Kang yang sudah lama menjadi temannya di dunia kedokteran.

"Dokter.."

"hmm.."

"jangan suruh aku menangani pasien yang menderita penyakit parah ya?"

Dokter Kang menoleh pada Eunhyuk.

"tidak mungkin aku mempercayaimu menangani pasien seperti itu." Jawab Dokter Kang dengan sedikit bercanda.

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil untuk dirinya sendiri. Ya. Untuk dirinya sendiri yang sedang merasakan bagaimana rasanya menangani pasien pertamanya.

Selama ini Eunhyuk memang bekerja di rumah sakit, tapi tidak sebagai dokter melainkan sebagai asisten Dokter Kang. Biasanya ia hanya menemani Dokter Kang memeriksa pasien di saat ia sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah.

Dan sekarang, Eunhyuk sudah mendapat ijin dari universitasnya untuk menjadi seorang dokter sungguhan, dengan catatan ia tetap harus di dampingi oleh seorang Dokter senior.

Setelah beberapa meter berjalan di koridor lantai 4 rumah sakit itu, tibalah mereka di depan sebuah kamar dengan nomor 102d tertulis di bagian depan pintunya.

"ini kamar pasien pertamamu." Ucap Dokter Kang.

Eunhyuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan ia hembuskan dengan perlahan sebelum Dokter Kang membuka pintu tersebut.

"di jam seperti ini, orang tuanya sedang bekerja, sore hari baru orang tuanya datang hingga esok paginya berangkat bekerja lagi."

Eunhyuk dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang bergelombang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang putih itu. Gadis itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat hingga tampak sangat nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Eunhyuk melihat gadis itu dengan alis terangkat. Gadis itu dilihat dari sisi manapun tidak terlihat seperti seorang pasien, hanya pakaian rumah sakitlah yang menunjukkan ia benar-benar pasien di sana. Kulitnya tidak pucat seperti pasien-pasien yang lain seperti yang sering Eunhyuk lihat. Rambutnya pun tidak tampak rontok seperti pasien-pasien kanker lainnya.

Dokter Kang menghampiri ranjang gadis itu dan mengecek selang infus yang berada di sisi kanan ranjang.

"kau harus selalu mengecek selang infusnya. 2 hari sekali kau juga harus mengganti jarumnya." Ucap Dokter Kang.

Eunhyuk terpaku di tempatnya tak jauh dari ranjang pasien.

"dia... sakit apa?" tanyanya dengan ragu-ragu. Dokter Kang dapat menangkap gelagat aneh dari Eunhyuk.

"hmm? Kenapa?"

Eunhyuk tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum ia menjelaskan apa yang membuatnya ragu. "dokter... gadis ini pasien kan?"

"tentu saja, kalu bukan pasien untuk apa ia tidur disini?"

"tapi.."

"aku tahu." Dokter Kang memotong ucapan Eunhyuk. "gadis ini tidak tampak seperti sedang sakit kan?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Kim Hyun Soo namanya. Dia menderita penyakit syaraf yang langka dimana penderita tidak bisa mengontrol rasa kantuknya. Penderita bisa tertidur selama berjam-jam, berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, bahkan bisa berbulan-bulan, tergantung pada berapa lama penyakit itu muncul dan kambuh."

"Kleine-Levin Sindrom." Gumam Eunhyuk pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Dokter Kang.

"benar sekali. Sudah tiga bulan Hyunsoo-_ssi _tertidur."

"ti.. tiga bulan?!"

Dokter Kang mengangguk.

"baiklah. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan, ku serahkan Hyunsoo-_ssi_ padamu."

Setelah berkata begitu, Dokter Kang pergi keluar kamar pasien meninggalkan Eunhyuk seorang diri bersama gadis bernama Hyunsoo itu.

Eunhyuk terdiam di tempat dengan mulut membuka. Syok. Tidak, tidak,kata 'syok' terlalu berlebihan untuk menggaambarkan perasaannya. Mungkin.. tak menyangka?

"baiklah.." laki-laki berusia 26 tahun itu menghela nafas. "oke.. apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?"

Eunhyuk berjalan ke sisi kamar yang lainnya dengan tangan mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya.

"apakah aku harus mengganti jaru infusmu?"

Eunhyuk menatap gadis itu. Tak ada jawaban.

"hmm.. apakah aku harus memeriksa kerja organ tubuhmu sekarang?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"eh, kita belum berkenalan. Kita mulai dengan berkenalan terlebih dahulu."

Eunhyuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

"ehm.." ia membungkuk singkat. "_annyeonghaseyo_.. _choneun_ Lee Hyuk Jae-_imnida_, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk saja. ehehehe"

Suasana hening.

# # #

_Cklek.._

"_apa yang kau buat?" tabib istana masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan di mana banyak terdapat cairan-cairan serta tanaman-tanaman yang terlihat asing yang tentunya memiliki aroma tersendiri hingga mendominasi di dalam ruangan tersebut._

"_entahlah, aku hanya membuat sesuatu yang menurutku bisa membangunkan tuan putri."_

_Tabib istana tersenyum mendengar perkataan muridnya itu. Tak salah ia membawa serta anak didiknya itu ke istana._

"_bekerjalah dengan baik."_

"_baik."_

# # #

BRUK !

"hey hey hey, apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?" Leeteuk berteriak dari depan tangga. Ia sedang menikmati sarapannya ketika ia mendengar bunyi barang-barang berjatuhan dari lantai dua tempat kamar Eunhyuk berada.

"_gwaenchana_!Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh!"

Leeteuk berdecak. Tidak biasanya Eunhyuk begini.

"cepat turun dan sarapan!" Leeteuk kembali ke meja makan dan melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda.

Tak lama, Eunhyuk datang menghampiri meja makan.

"_hyung hyung_..." ucapnya sambil mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Leeteuk.

"hmm..."

"_hyung_, pernah mendengar Kleine-Levin Sindrom?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"hmm..." Leeteuk masih sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

"_hyung_ tau cara mengobatinya?"

Leeteuk meminum air di gelas dihadapannya setelah ia menelan makanan di dalam mulutnya.

"cium saja." Jawabnya atas pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"heh?"

"bukannya penyakit itu sama seperti kutukan yang ada di dalam dongeng putri tidur? Datang seorang pangeran yang menciumnya dan sang putri akan terbangun kembali."

# # #

"apakah aku harus mengikuti saran Eeteuk _hyung_?" gumam Eunhyuk sambil berjalan mondar mandir—kekanan kekiri. Ia sedang berada di kamar rawat gadis bernama Hyunsoo yang menderita sindrom 'putri tidur' itu.

"eh?" Eunhyuk berhenti mondar-mandir. "memangnya aku pangerannya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sesaat kemudian ia tertawa keras.

"tidak—tidak... mana bisa aku mencium gadis yang tidak kukenal? Benar kan?" kali ini Eunhyuk bertanya kepada Hyunsoo yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau terbangun secepatnya?" Eunhyuk berjalan mendekat pada tubuh Hyunsoo.

Tidak ada suara.

"biar ku cek infusmu." Eunhyuk menyentuh telapak tangan Hyunsoo untuk mengecek infusnya. "astaga!"

Eunhyuk sedikit terlonjak saat tangannya menyentuh tangan Hyunsoo yang...

"tanganmu dingin sekali ! kau vampir ya?"

Cklek

Pintu kamar rawat Hyunsoo terbuka. Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk terlonjak karena terkejut. Ia sontak menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Dokter Kang-lah yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"ada apa?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk mengeryit. "apanya yang ada apa?"

"oh" Dokter Kang memerhatikan tubuh Hyunsoo lekat-lekat. "dia belum bangun?"

"belum."

Dokter Kang menoleh pada Eunhyuk dan menatapnya dengan aneh. "kukira dia bangun. Saat berjalan di lorong aku mendengar suaramu, dan kukira kau sedang mengobrol pada Hyunsoo."

"aku memang sedang mengobrol dengannya."

Dokter Kang mengangkat bahu. "baiklah kalau begitu. Lanjutkan obrolanmu."

Setelah itu Dokter Kang kembali menutup pintu.

"mengejutkan saja." Gumam Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menoleh kembali pada Hyunsoo. "akan kunyalakan penghangat ruangan agar kau tidak dingin."

Eunhyuk berjalan ke sisi kamar dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan yang ada di sana.

"kukira aku akan mendapat pasien yang terkena penyakit parah, ternyata... eh, tapi sindrommu juga tidak bisa di remehkan. Kalau kau belum bangun sampai bertahun-tahun bisa gawat."

Eunhyuk mendekat kembali pada ranjang Hyunsoo. Ia duduk di samping kasur Hyunnsoo yang menghadap jendela.

"bagaimana ya cara membangunkanmu?" tanyanya yang lebih terdengar untuk dirinya sendiri.

"aissh..." Eunhyuk mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan."

Eunhyuk memerhatikan wajah damai Hyunsoo. Cukup cantik, pikirnya. Rambutnya bergelombang panjang dan berwarna coklat sama sepertinya. Eunhyuk tidak tau apa warna matanya karna matanya sedang terpejam. Sungguh. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat biasa-biasa saja untuk ukuran orang yang sedang sakit.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas.

"bagaimana kalau aku akan membacakan cerita padamu? Dongeng mungkin. Atau.. aku bisa juga mengajakmu mengobrol. Kau idak keberatan kan?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"oke. Aku anggap 'iya'"

# # #

1 hari...

3 hari...

1 minggu...

2 minggu...

1 bulan...

Sudah 1 bulan Eunhyuk merawat Hyunsoo yang tak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan membuka matanya.

Setiap hari, Eunhyuk akan datang ke kamar rawat Hyunsoo membawa cerita-cerita yang akan ia bacakan kepada Hyunsoo. Kalau Eunhyuk tidak punya cerita menarik, atau ia lupa membawa buku critanya,maka Eunhyuk akan mengajak Hyunsoo mengobrol. Entah itu mengobrol tentang teman-teman Eunhyuk di sekolah, restoran-restoran favoritnya, bahkan tak jarang juga Eunhyuk menceritakan keluh kesahnya.

Seperti hari ini.

"... setelah Sang Putri bangun dari tidur panjangnya, akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia selamanya." Eunhyuk menutup buku dongengnya dan menaruhnya di samping tempat tidur Hyunsoo.

"ini ke sepuluh kalinya aku membacakan dongeng _Sleeping Beauty_, dan aku tidak akan bosan untuk membacakannya karena aku selalu berharap kau akan segera terbangun dan hidup bahagia seperti yang ada di dalam cerita."

Eunhyuk tersenyum sebelum ia bangkit berdiri.

"sudah sore, aku harus pulang sebelum Eeteuk hyung merengek meminta makan malamnya di atas meja. Hihihi... " Eunhyuk terkekeh.

"aku pulang.." Eunhyuk mengecup dahi Hyunsoo pelan.

Entah sejak kapan kebiasaan itu bermula. Yang pasti, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ada perasaan lebih dalam diri Eunhyuk terhadap Hyunsoo hingga ia tak segan untuk melakukan kebiasaan itu.

Karena kebiasaan bertemu Hyunsoo-lah yang merubah perasaan Eunhyuk. Ya. Laki-laki itu mencintai pasiennya. 3 minggu yang lalu, keadaan Hyunsoo kritis. Gadis itu tidak mendapatkan nutrisi yang layak selama ia tertidur. Ia hanya mendapat nutrisi dari cairan-cairan yang mengalir dari selang infus, hingga mebuat kerja organ tubuhnya tidak satabil.

Saat itu Eunhyuk panik sekali, ia rela meninggalkan mata kuliahnya untuk menemui Hyunsoo di rumah sakit. Dan sejak saat itu Eunhyuk menyadari perasaan lebihnya.

# # #

"_guru, apakah masa kerjaku telah berakhir sampai disini?"_

"_ya." Jawab tabib istana tegas. "kau akan kukirim kau pada temanku di negri seberang untuk memperdalam ilmumu."_

"_terima kasih guru. Tapi..." ucap pemuda itu menggantungkan kalimatnya._

"_tapi apa?"_

"_bolehkah saya untuk berpamitan pada Tuan Putri sebelum saya meninggalkan istana?"_

_Tabib istana terheran dengan permintaan muridnya itu._

"_terserah padamu."_

_Setelah mendapat ijin, pemuda tersebut langsung pergi menuju kamar dimana Sang Putri tertidur lelap beberapa bulan terakhir. Ia mengucapkan beberapa kalimat perpisahan hingga akhirnya ia melakukan suatu hal yang sungguh tak diduga oleh siapapun. _

_Selama ini, pemuda itu telah menyimpan perasaannya kepada Sang Putri, hingga ia berani untuk mengecup pelan bibir Sang Putri. Dan tanpa ia sadari, sebuah keajaiban telah terjadi._

# # #

"_Hyuuuuung_..!" Eunhyuk berlari menuruni tangga di rumahnya. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam ponsel _touch screen_ kesayangannya.

"hmm..." jawab Leeteuk malas. Keadaan seperti ini sangat sering terjadi di rumah kecilnya. Eunhyuk yang _childish_ selalu menggemparkan sekitarnya.

"coba tebak apa yang dosenku kirimkan padaku." Ucap Eunhyuk bersemagat di depan wajah Leeteuk yang sedang mengunyak sarapannya.

"kau mendapat nilai di atas rata-rata teman-temanmu." Ucap Leeteuk dengan tampang bosan.

"bukan."

"kau mendapat skors 1 minggu jadi kau bisa malas-malasan di rumah."

"salah _hyung_."

"o ya?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat.

"lalu apa?" tanya Leeteuk masih dengan tampang bosannya.

"aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku di jepang !"

"hmm..." Leeteuk mengunyah makanannya dengan malas, malas setelah ia melihat wajah Eunhyuk. Sementara Eunhyuk masih tersenyum ceria di hadapannya.

"uhuk uhuk.." Leeteuk tersedak makanannya ketika ia baru sadar dengan apa yang di ucapkan Eunhyuk tadi. Eunhyuk dengan sigap mengambilkan air minum dan menyerahkannya pada Leeteuk.

"kau bercanda?" tanya Leeteuk tak percaya.

"aku tidak bercanda." Jawab Eunhyuk ceria lengkap dengan cengirannya.

Leeteuk menarik nafas panjang dan bersiap mengeluarkan segala omel—

"KATAKAN PADA DOSENMU ITU ! AKU YANG LEBIH DULU KULIAH DISANA, TAPI KENAPA KAU YANG DIKIRIM KE JEPANG! HAH?!"

Sendok, garpu, vas bunga, dan teman-temannya yang lain—yang tentunya kalau terlempar tidak akan rusak—melayang ke arah Eunhyuk yang sedang berlari menjauh dari Leeteuk.

# # #

"hai, Hyunsoo-ya." Sapa Eunhyuk riang saat ia memasuki kamar rawat Hyunsoo.

Tak ada jawaban dari Hyunsoo.

"hari ini aku tidak akan membacakanmu dongeng lagi. Aku juga tidak mengajakmu mengobrol tidak penting lagi. Tapi aku ingin berpamitan."

"besok aku akan berangkat ke Jepang. Aku akan kuliah di sana." Eunhyuk menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

Tapi cengiran ceria itu segera pudar dan berganti menjadi senyuman sendu.

"aku akan lama di sana. Jadi... kau disini jangan merasa kesepian karena tidak ada yang mengajakmu bicara lagi."

"dan cepatlah bangun agar kau yang akan mengajak orang lain berbicara padamu. Hey, sudah berapa bulan kau tidur? Kau melewatkan banyak sekali episode drama di tv." Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan.

Beberapa saat tidak ada suara di dalam ruangan serba putih itu. Hingga Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati tubuh Hyunnso yang terbaring tenang di atas ranjangnya itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Eunhyuk memberanikan dirinya melakukan apa yang pernah di sarankan Leeteuk padanya ketika ia bertanya apa yang bisa membangunkan Sindrom 'putri tidur' itu. Dalam hatinya, ada harapan semoga Hyunsoo dapat segera bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"aku pergi dulu. Baik-baik di sini."

Sebelum Eunhyuk benar-benar keluar dari kamar rawat Hyunsoo, ia meletakkan buku dongeng _Sleeping Beauty_-nya di samping ranjang gadis itu.

"cepatlah bangun tuan putri." Ucap Eunhyuk ceria lengkap dengan cengiran lebarnya sebelum ia menutup pintu dari luar.

# # #

Jari-jari gadis itu bergerak-gerak pelan. Nafasnya yang semula tenang mulai memburu seperti sedang mengalami mimpi buruk. Tapi sebenarnya gadis itu tidak sedang mendapat mimpi buruk, melainkan ia sedang menunjukkan sebuah keajaiban yang telah di tunggu-tunggu banyak orang.

# # #

_2 tahun kemudian._

Seorang pria berjalan dengan tangan di masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Semilir angin mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya. Matanya yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata bacanya itu tertutup menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

2 tahun ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul membuatnya sangat merindukan ibukota Korea Selatan itu. 2 tahun ia pergi ke Jepang untuk memperdalam ilmu kedokterannya itu, tidak sia-sia ia pergi meninggalkan gadis _sleeping beauty_-nya karena gelar doktor telah ia dapatkan.

Ngomong-ngomong, gadis _sleeping beauty_ itu sudah sadar atau belum? Atau jangan-jangan gadis itu sudah...

Eunhyuk menghela nafas, dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu?

"Miya-can !"

Eunhyuk menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak di dekatnya ketika seorang anak kecil menabrak kakinya. Eunhyuk mengurungkan niatnya mencari tau siapa yang berteriak dan menoleh ke bawahnya dimana anak kecil yang menabraknya itu terjatuh.

"gadis kecil, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Eunhyuk membantu gadis kecil yang menabraknya itu berdiri.

"_kamsahamnida ajhussi_." Ucap gadis itu.

"_nde_, _cheonmaneyo_. Lain kali hati-hati." Eunhyuk melihat gadis kecil itu memungut buku yang tadi dia bawa. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk hanya melihat sekilas cover buku itu, tapi ia sangat tau buku apa itu.

_Sleeping Beauty._

Eunhyuk yakin sekali buku itu adalah buku yang ia tinggalkan di kamar rawat Hyunsoo 2 tahun lalu. Kenapa buku itu bisa ada d tangan gadis kecil ini?

Seorang gadis berlari kecil ke arah mereka—Eunhyuk dan si anak kecil. Nafasnya terengah-engah ketika telah berada tepat dihadapan Eunhyuk.

"_mianhaeyo_, sudah menggangu kegiatan anda." Gadis itu membungkuk dalam, tangan kirinya memegangi bahu si anak kecil, membuatnya membungkuk juga untuk meminta maaf kepada Eunhyuk.

"ah, _nde_, _gwenchana_.." Eunhyuk tidak terlalu jelas melihat wajah gadis itu karena rambutnya yang panjang menutui wajahnya sebagian ketika membungkuk.

Namun, Eunhyuk sangat terkejut ketika gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Hyunsoo.."

Gadis itu mengeryit. "anda mengenal saya?"

#FIN#


End file.
